


The Tweet (definitely not)

by Liv_it_Up124



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sister Squad - Freeform, Sweet, Tweets that low key broke the internet, ethma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_it_Up124/pseuds/Liv_it_Up124
Summary: On the 7th January, 2019, Ethan Dolan decided to break the internet via twitter.Here's why he did.(Because no one, and he means no one, gets to make his girl cry. Least of all someone who has no idea what her lips feel like.)





	The Tweet (definitely not)

Emma stared up at him, tracing a finger down his jawline. The sunlight was streaming in from the window opposite them, bathing him in a warm golden glow.

 

“You know you just caused havoc by tweeting that, right?”

 

Ethan lifted the side of his mouth in a half smile, looking down into her ocean blue eyes.

 

“I know.”

 

He moved backwards on the couch and pulled her closer to him, sliding a strong arm around her back. She curled into his side, letting out a small breath.

 

His eyes were tracing the curve of her cheekbone when he saw her face turn downwards in a frown. His smile slipped from his face, and he furrowed his brows. “What’s the matter?” He asked softly.

 

Emma let out a sigh, unconsciously tightening her fingers around his arm.

 

Glancing up at him, she whispered, “I’m just… I’m scared, E. I’m scared because this has been ours for so long. I just…” She trailed off and looked down.

 

“Hey, hey- don’t think like that,” Ethan sat up straighter, lifting a hand to pull her chin gently up to look at him.

 

She was so small, so soft in his arms.

 

He liked that she showed him that side of her, trusted him enough to not be the brash, confident Emma she so often portrayed.

 

What the world didn’t realise was that as much as she was in support of being comfortable in who you are, sometimes she would read comments on the internet and take them on.

 

She was only young, still figuring herself out.

 

When he had gotten to her house two hours ago, coffee in hand, she had opened the door, dressed in one of his old jumpers that dwarfed her tiny frame.

 

He’d known straight away something wasn’t right by the way she didn’t meet his eyes.

 

 

 

 

_“Ok, so are you going to tell me what’s wrong or are we going to pretend we’re good?” At his comment Emma rolled his eyes sarcastically, moving backwards to let him into her apartment._

_Ethan let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding at the way her shoulders momentarily relaxed. He walked in and set the coffee on the bench, before turning and enveloping her in a hug._

_She tightened her arms around his waist and inhaled, breathing in the comforting scent. Ethan ran a hand down her back, before pulling away slightly to look down at her. “C’mon, babe. Tell me?”_

_Emma twitched her lips to the side before disentangling herself from his arms, turning to walk to retrieve her phone from where it was haphazardly placed on the floor. She walked back over to him, unlocking it before handing it to him._

_She cast her eyes downwards, crossing one leg over the other. Ethan frowned._

_“Am I meant to read this?” He queried._

_Emma nodded quickly, reaching up to adjust her ponytail. Looking closer, Ethan could see the red rims around her eyes and tightened his jaw._  
  


_For some funny reason, he didn’t think he was going to like reading this._

_Less than ten seconds later, he proved himself right._

_Ethan felt a wave of frustrating roll over him, verging on anger. How dare someone, someone who didn’t even know Emma, say such horrible things about her?_

_Someone who didn’t know her heart, didn’t know the way she smiled when she was alone, didn’t know the way she put so much time- effort- into everything she did, all in the aim of making sure her audience were happy? Emma was so… good._

_She was god damn good, and people like that had no right to judge her._

_Remembering himself, he looked back down at the girl in front of him. She was still standing there, biting her lip, fingers playing with the frays at the bottom of the hoodie._

_He swallowed and let out a sigh, pulling her close into him._

_They stood there like that for some time before he reached down and lifted her up into his arms. She let out a little breath of surprise before linking her arms around the back of his neck._

_She trusted him._

_Ethan walked them backwards towards the couch before sitting down, settling her in his lap._

_He just wanted to hold her._

_To let her know he wasn’t going anywhere._

_To let her know…_

_“They’re wrong.”_

_Emma let out a dark chuckle, before replying weakly, “Are they, though?”_

_Ethan’s face darkened. How could they not see how amazing this girl was?_

_Softly, he replied. “You are… Emma, you have no idea. They’re so wrong.”_

_He shifted her up in his lap so that she was facing him. He reached out to take her chin in his hand, stroking his thumb back and forth. He tilted her chin up, before caressing a hand over her red lips._

_“They have no idea how amazing you are, and they’re stupid if they don’t,” he whispered gently._

_Emma’s dark eyelashes fluttered closed, and she leant tenderly into his touch. Ethan swallowed, before moving closer, softly touching his lips to hers. Emma’s hands fisted the back of his shirt, moving upwards to meet him in a kiss._

_He pulled back, and opened his eyes. Blue eyes met green, and he smiled quietly._

_“And babe? Your lips… they’re definitely not crusty. I would know.”_

_Emma barked out a laugh and leant into him once more, tucking her head under his chin. Ethan closed his arms around her and held her close to his chest, taking comfort in her embrace._

_No one, and he meant no one, could insult his girl and make her cry._

_Not on his watch._

Hence, two hours later, he had tweeted:

_“Her lips deffffinitely aren’t crusty”_

 

 

 

 

But now, she was scared for an entirely different reason. It was true that their relationship hadn’t exactly been a secret well hidden, but for the most part, it was speculation.

 

With his tweet, he substantiated something that had been building for months.

 

The thing was though, for him- it _had_ been building for months.

 

It was sitting by the fire on the 4th of July, seeing the flames reflected in her eyes and feeling his heart skip a beat hearing her laugh.

 

It was the sister squad video when he had reached a hand under the table to hold hers, seeing her eyes widen on the monitor and having to hide his smile.

 

It was the happiness written on Grayson’s face and the delight in James’ eyes when they told them.

 

It was her holding him when he wasn’t ok, and the way she moulded into his arms when she wasn’t.

 

It was the late nights talking, the texts only they understood, the conversations that could go on for hours.

 

It was the first time he kissed her.

 

It was the first time he told her he loved her, and realised he meant it.

 

It was hearing her say it back, and realising she meant it just as much.

 

It was every whispered promise since.

 

Every laugh.

 

Every smile.

 

So, for him, letting the world in was nothing, because he had her, and that was all that mattered.

 

He grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

 

“Emma, this isn’t going to change anything, I promise.” Emma looked up at him, eyes tight with concern. She started to shake her head, but he cut her off.

 

“No, you have to believe me. I meant it when I said I wanted to be with you. I want to keep being with you, no matter what. This doesn’t change things for me.” Ethan’s voice was gravelled as he verbalised what he’d been feeling for months now.

 

“Whether they know or they don’t know… Emma, I want to be with you. Only you. You’re what matters to me.”

 

Hearing this, Ethan could feel the small girl in his arms relax, tension leaving her body.

 

Emma let out a sigh, before smiling up at him gently.

 

Squinting her eyes, she asked, “Even if I have crusty lips?”

 

Ethan let out a laugh.

 

“Crusty lips and all, babe. I’m in this.”

 

Emma smiled, a content kind of happiness radiating off her, making her glow in the setting sun.

 

She sat up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

“Well, I don’t think she watched any of my video’s anyway.”

 

Ethan furrowed his brows, before asking inquisitively, “What do you mean?”

 

Emma cocked a brow.

 

“Hasn’t she seen how much lip balm I own?”

 

Ethan moved his hands to grip her waist as he threw his head back and laughed, before pulling the small girl close to him.

 

“Like I said babe, definitely not crusty.”

 

And, he had on good authority, they most definitely were not.

 

And if the world lost their mind?

 

Well, his girl was happy.

 

 

 

That’s all that mattered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So basically, I saw THE tweet today and squealed (so much I scared my Gran. Sorry Gran!), and then I wrote this when I got home. I couldn't help myself, because I just had this image in my head of what might have happened around the basis of Ethan tweeting that. Hopefully I did them justice, because protective boys who are a little bit in love makes my heart happy- I hope it did yours, too!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think. I would love to hear <3 
> 
> All the love (and fabulous tweets!),  
> Liv xx 
> 
> (p.s another chapter of Stay with Me is coming in the next few days I promise- the boys need to stop sending me into writing fits xx)


End file.
